Merlin (And Others) React
by Piper Emerald
Summary: In a land of internet and a time of time wasting, all of your favorite Merlin characters have a YouTube channel where they watch viral videos and post their reactions. (I own nothing.) Based off of TheFineBros YouTube channel. Rated K for now, but that might change.
1. Charlie The Unicorn

**Hi, Fanfiction! This fic is based off of TheFineBros YouTube channel, where they have kids, teen, and adults react to viral videos. For my story Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, and Mordred will be reacting, if there's another character that you'd like me to add to the group please let me know.**

* * *

The screen filled with the title: Merlin (And Others) React To Charlie The Unicorn!

The screen then shifted to Merlin, there was a small box at the corner of the screen that showed the video that was playing on his computer. Merlin watched the pink and purple unicorns start to annoy a gray unicorn. "Oh, you have got to be joking!" He exclaimed, although he was laughing.

The screen the showed Arthur who was much less amused. "What...?" He said slowly as the pink and purple unicorns spoke in high voices about "candy mountain".

Gwen on the other hand was nearly on the flour from laughing, she hit the table with her palm when the purple unicorn started to jump up and down on Charlie telling him that he had to come with them to candy mountain with them. Mordred just stared at the screen, a look of disgust and confusion on his face. While, Morgana, seemed not to know if she should laugh or throw something at her computer.

"This is so weird," Arthur muttered, but he looked like he was fighting hard to hide a smile. "You know that I've seen an actually unicorn, and this is not what they look like."

"What is that?" Merlin asked, referring to the sea-creature-like-thing that the unicorns were now in front of.

"Oh my God!" Gwen exclaimed between giggles.

"Really, why are we watching this?" Morgana asked the camera man, who didn't answer.

"That is just messed up..." Mordred mumbled without even the hint of a smile, as the letter's to C, A, N, and D in "candy mountain" began to sing and dance.

"Is it supposed to creep me out?" Morgana asked slowly.

"Oh, come on, even Merlin can sing better than that!" Arthur quipped.

"Can't...breath," Gwen's head was on the table in front of her, and she was began to shake from how heard she was laughing.

"Wow," was all that Merlin said after the singing letters blew up.

"Don't go in the cave!" Morgana yelled, then blushed as she realized that she had just spoken out loud.

Mordred narrowed his eyes when the cave doors closed behind Charlie, but didn't say anything. When Charlie woke up after the screen blacked out, Gwen fell out of her seat, and continued cracking up from the ground.

"That's funny," Merlin said grinning as the video ended with Charlie saying "They took my freakin' kidney!"

The screen switched to Arthur, who couldn't take it any longer and started laughing almost as loud as his wife.

The screen the read: Question Time!

"Can you tell me what you just watched?" An offscreen voice, that sounded suspiciously like The Great Dragon, asked.

"A time waster," Mordred said blandly.

Gwen bursted into another fit of giggles as she answered: "The funniest thing I've seen in weeks."

"Unicorns..." Arthur said slowly.

"I really have no idea," Morgana said.

"What do you think the video was about?" The voice asked.

"Two colorful unicorns stealing a gray unicorn's kidney," Merlin answered with an expression that said "what else would it be about?"

"Unicorns..." Arthur said slowly.

"Really annoying unicorns with high-pitched voices." Morgana stated.

"What did you think that this video was going to be about when you just read the title?"

"Something that stupid, and I was right." Mordred said, with a strait face.

"A unicorn named Charlie." Merlin said with a slight head-nod.

"Unicorns..." Arthur said slowly.

The screen blacked out for two seconds. "Thank's for watching, and if you liked this, please review!" Gwen said with a smile.

"And if you didn't, please review anyway and tell us how weird we are!" Morgana grinned as she spoke.

"We take suggestions for our what you want us to watch next," Merlin added. "It doesn't have to be a viral video, it could also be a TV show, movie, musical, music video, or even a video game."

"Although the last one is unlikely, because the author is a terrible gammer." Arthur said with a smug smile.

The screen switched to Mordred. "Did we just get tricked into saying the authors note?"


	2. Dumb Ways To Die

**For this chapter I've added Uthur and Gwaine to the group, thank you to Linnea.E for suggesting that I do so. ;-)**

* * *

The screen filled with the title: Merlin (And Other's) React To Dumb Ways To Die!

"Is this going to be like the last video you made us watch?" Arthur was trying very hard to sound bored, although everyone could tell that he was excited. As soon as the music started, and the first egg shaped character appeared with it's head on fire, Arthur squinted as if confused.

The screen switched to his father who had a similar expression. "I don't see the point in this," he muttered, slightly wincing at the cartoon gore. Morgana had a huge smile on her face, but Gwen looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are those supposed to be people?" Mordred asked in a monotone.

Merlin cracked a smile. "Who comes up with this?" he asked, the camera man, who was now wondering if these people understood that his job wasn't to talk to them.

"Eww," Gwen murmured when a grayish-blue squash shaped person threw up the two week old unrefrigerated pie. Morgana burst into laugher when the voice sang "invite a psycho-killer inside".

The screen switched to Gwaine who began to sing along and mimicing the dance at the chorus of the song. Arthur chuckled and Merlin grinned at "sell both your kidneys on the internet". Gwen smiled for a moment at "I wonder what's this red button do", but her smile faded at the chorus. "This is gross," she muttered.

Morgana clutched her head with her hands, as she continued to laugh through the video. By now Uthur was somewhat smiling, although he still looked like a little confused. Mordred had his usual strait face, and it was obvious that he thought that this video was boring.

"Wait, what?" Merlin asked, as the video ended and his screen read "Be safe around trains."

"Can you tell me what you just watched?" Kilgharrah, I mean, the interviewer asked.

"A morbid video," Gwen answered, making a disgusted face.

"Pure comedy," Morgana said with a grin.

"A song about weird looking people dying." Arthur exclaimed.

"A commercial...?" Gwaine's statement sounded more like a question.

"What is your opinion of this video?" The interviewer asked.

"It was...different," Mordred said slowly, with a blank expression.

"Funny," Merlin answered plainly.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT PEOPLE LOOK LIKE!" Arthur screamed, then quickly caught himself. "I mean...it looked fake."

"What was the message of this video?"

"Be safe around trains!" Merlin said in a slightly know-it-all voice.

"Don't be dumb," Gwen answered.

"Does this video motivate you to be safe around trains?"

"Not really," Morgana said with a smirk.

"What is a train?" Uthur asked.

"I am safe around trains," Mordred said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Why do you think this video is so popular?"

"Because it's funny," Merlin answered.

"It's wittier than other viral videos," Morgana said.

"Because people these days have too much free time," the words "kill-joy" appeared under Mordred's name.

"I have no idea," Gwen said in an exasperated voice.

"Thanks for watching Merlin (And Others) React, please review!" Arthur paused for a moment before adding. "Wait, why am I 'and others'? Out of all of us you really decided to put Merlin's name in the title? Merlin?"

"Thank you to Linnea.E for suggesting Dumb Ways To Die," Gwain said with a grin that made at least three fangirls faint.

"Thank you, also to XphiaDP and Corliss Cat for also making suggestions," Gwen, who had finally recovered from the video, was now smiling.

"And thanks to Rocky Pond and A-Tribute-Called-Sarah for such enthusiastic reviews!" Merlin added. "We'll see you all next chapter!"


	3. Smosh

Merlin (And Others) React To Smosh: Food Battle 2010

The screen first showed Merlin, who was squinting at the his computer. "Ok..." He said as his screen showed Ian sitting at a table in the middle of what looked like a field, talking to two donuts covered with sprinkles.

"What?" Murmured Morgana when Anthony appeared behind him and the with a note of dramatic music. "Did I miss something?" She asked when they mentioned that he had died.

"Hey, this is Smosh!" Gwaine said with a grin. Gwen began to giggle when the screen filled with the words "Food Battle 2010" and the picture of an chili pepper and donut about to fight. She laughed harder when they charged into the wall holding up their foods for head protection.

Morgana smiled when both foods failed to be a bullet proof vest, and the camera man began to wonder is she only laughed at people getting hurt. Her smile widened when they tried to use their foods to beat people up. The screen switched to Mordred who, as always, was not enjoying the video. "This is really dumb," he muttered to himself.

"This is so weird," Merlin said, although he was smiling. "Hey that looks like Arthur's hair!" He exclaimed, referring to Ian's wig. Arthur just stared at the screen without any comments.

Gwaine gave a very unmanly giggle when Ian said "Ok I burned off all my hair in the fire, so don't judge me!" Morgana fell out of her chair and started to roll around on the floor, laughing, when Ian threw Anthony in the pool.

"Wait, is he dead?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Wow," Arthur said, slightly chuckling when Anthony "rose from the dead."

Morgana, who had just recovered from her laugh attack, let her head fall on the table in front of her, laughing just as hard as she had been before, when Ian died.

"That was so weird..." Mordred mumbled as the video ended.

"Can you tell me what you just watched?" The Great Interviewer asked.

"The best food fight ever!" Morgana declared.

"Smosh," Gwaine answered.

"People who think that they're funny," Mordred deadpanned.

"What was the purpose of this video?"

"To make people laugh, duh," Merlin answered.

"There was a purpose?" Mordred asked sarcastically.

"Have you heard of Smosh before?"

"Yeah," Gwaine said with a nod.

"No..." Mordred answered.

"I think so," Gwen said slowly.

"Wait, what's Smosh?" Arthur asked.

"If this video was a yearly event would you watch the other videos?"

"It is..." Gwaine said with a raised eyebrow. "And I have."

"Yeah," Morgana answered.

"No," was all that Mordred said.

"Thanks for watching!" Gwen said with a warm smile, "Please review!"

"Thank you to Rocky Pound and Tospringe for suggesting that we watch something from Smosh," Merlin exclaimed.

"Thanks also to Linnea.E, Scarlet Phlame, abby normal, guest, XphuiaDP, guest, Navigator, mishelle, Misses Meme, and Corliss Kat for reviewing." Arthur added.

"We'll see you next chapter, when the rest of this group hopefully won't be tricked into doing the authors note, again," Mordred said as he rolled his eyes.


	4. Slender

**Ok, I know I have a lot of suggestions that I should be getting to, but I've been playing this game recently, so I decided to do a chapter on it. In fully intend to go back to suggestions after this this chapter. **

**I haven't played the computer version, so Merlin and the others will be using iPads. I also thought it might be fun to have some of them play in teams.**

* * *

Merlin (And Other's) React To Slender!

The screen first showed Merlin and Morgana. "All I remember is that I have to find the signs," read the little box at the corner of the screen that showed their game.

"So we just walk around then?" Merlin asked as he taped the screen.

"Are the footsteps supposed to be creepy or something?" Arthur asked in a bored tone as he and Gwaine took turns making their person walk around.

"Found a sign," Mordred, who apparently didn't have to share his game, announced.

"Stop walking into the rock," Morgana complained

"Here, you do it then," Merlin handed her their iPad. A red arrow appeared at the middle of the screen. "It's pointing to a sign."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Morgana muttered as she followed the arrow. "It's on the-Oh my God!" When they had turned the corner, Slenderman had appeared right in front of them.

"Run! Run! Run!" Merlin shouted as the screen started to fog up.

"I'm trying," Morgana exclaimed as she tried to turn around. Slenderman began to grow spider-like arms, and the screen became fuzzier. Merlin continued to shout "run" until Morgana had managed to turn around and walk away from Slenderman. Both Merlin and Morgana breathed a sigh of relief.

The screen switched to Gwen who did not look like she was having fun. Her hands were shaking, and she nearly jumped every time she thought she saw something. "The sound effects are creeping me out," she mumbled.

"First sign!" Gwaine announced, handing their iPad to Arthur.

"Where's Slenderman anyway?" Arthur asked no one in particular.

"This game is really-What's that?!" Gwaine fell out of his seat when Slenderman appeared on the screen. Arthur began to scream, trying to his best to run away.

"Go, go, go, go!" Gwain shouted.

Mordred on the other hand, handled his first encounter with Slenderman much easier. He simply swiped the screen to turn around as quick and he could and continued walking. The number at the bottom of his screen read: 3/8 Signs Found.

Gwen gave a small, high pitched squeal as when she turned a corner, only to find Slenderman right in front of her. She desperately swiped the screen as if her life depended on it, and it did. Luckily, she was able to get away.

The screen switched to Merlin and Morgana who had found a sign that read "he is behind you". After collecting the sign, Merlin quickly turned around, "Liar" he declared when he found himself staring at a tree.

"Yes, two signs!" Morgana exclaimed happily. "Don't go in the house!" She shouted when Merlin began to follow the next arrow.

"But the sign's in the house," Merlin argued, steering their video game person towards the abandoned wooden house.

"Slenderman's in there, I just know it!" Morgana crossed her arms and nodded several time, making Merlin wonder how much sugar she had eaten.

"I'm still getting the sign," when Merlin entered the house, he had to turn around a few times before finding the sign. "See, I told he's not in here!" Merlin gloated, but when he turned around to face the doorway-like hole Slenderman was standing there.

"Turn around!" Morgana shouted, but Slenderman the screen was already becoming fuzzy and closing up on Slenderman's face. "No, no, no!"

The screen showed Mordred for a moment, who had already found five signs. Gwen wasn't doing as well. After she collected her first sign, she turned to walk towards the church, but Slenderman was blocking her path. "Ah," she flinched, and quickly turned around. "No!" She screamed when Slenderman teleported in front of her. She closed her eyes when her iPad showed only his face.

"Yes! Three signs!" Arthur did a fist pump as Gwaine walked to the hanging tree where their third sign was posted.

"Turn around, turn around!" Arthur shouted, when he noticed Slenderman next to the tree.

"But what about the sign?" Gwaine asked, wembling over what was more important.

"TURN AROUND!" Arthur screamed, unfortunately he was too late, and Slenderman had already grabbed them.

The screen switched to Mordred who had finally died at six signs. "Damn it!" He muttered.

"Can you tell me what that game was?" The Great Dragon asked.

"The scariest game ever!" Morgana said quickly before Merlin could answer.

"Slender," Mordred stated simply.

"Have you played this game before?"

"No, and I never will again!" Gwen, who was still shaking, shouted.

"Yes," Mordred answered.

"No," Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, and Gwaine said.

"What was the purpose of this game?"

"To freak out everyone!" Gwen said quickly.

"To find the eight pages," Mordred answered.

"Not to die, like we did," Gwaine said with a laugh.

"Were you scared?"

"Well...kinda," Merlin drew out his answer.

"A little, at first," Morgana answered truthfully.

"Yeah." Merlin agreed.

"No, we weren't scared," Arthur said cockily.

"Why would we be scared of a game," Gwaine put in. Two beats of awkward silence went by.

"Ok, fine, we were a little scared!" Arthur threw his hands in the air.

"Only a little," Gwaine added.

"Yes!" Gwen shouted.

"No," Mordred said with a look of annoyance.

"Before we go we're going to read the scores of the game. In fourth place we have Gwen with one sign, in third place is Arthur and Gwaine with two signs." Morgana snorted loudly and Merlin couldn't help but gin at Arthur's low score. "Second place is Morgana and Merlin with three signs." Morgana slapped Merlin a high-five, before remembering that they were still enemies. "And first place goes to Mordred with five signs."

"What?" Arthur asked, appalled that he was able to get so many.

"Thank you so much for watching, be sure to review!" Merin said to the camera.

"Thanks to Linnea.E for reviewing on the last chapter!" Morgana added.

"Really, you're doing the authors note again?" Mordred asked with an expression that read, "seriously".


	5. Happy Tree Friends

The words Merlin (And Others) React To Happy Tree Friends bounced across the screen.

"What kind of name is 'Happy Tree Friends'," Uthur asked. "Are you really showing us kids cartoons?"

"No!" Gwaine shouted. "No, no, no! I am not watching this! I AM NOT!"

Arthur turned his head toward the wall. "Is someone screaming?" He asked the camera man.

The tittle for the first video appeared on the screen. "Eye Cold Lemonade?" Merlin razed an eyebrow.

"Aww," Gwen cooed when two squirrels at a lemonade stand appeared on her screen.

"This is dumb," Morgana said dryly as the squirrels began to giggle and pour lemonade into a cup. Her expression changed completely when the sign swung down at seemed to swipe the pink squirrel's face off. "What the...?"

Mordred looked like he didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Merlin turned to face the camera and asked: "What am I watching?"

A look of pure horror filled Gwen's face. Arthur looked like he wanted to look away, but his eyes were glued to the screen. "This is disturbing," he said in a soft voice, when the blue squirrel's eye popped out.

"Eww," exclaimed Morgana when the pink squirrel cut the eye open and began to juice it. "This is so weird," she said, with a smirk.

Uthur was laughing harder than anyone thought was possible for such a serious person. "This is so funny!" He said happily.

As if on cue, Merlin remarked: "Who would find this funny?" at the same moment that Uthur had declared the video just that.

Gwaine looked like he had just been slapped in the face several times. "This is why I didn't want to watch it," he hissed as the pink squirrel drank the cup of blood and eye gore.

"Now may I drink hot blood!" Merlin exclaimed, with a twinkle in his eye that showed he was quoting something.

"No, not another one!" Gwen screamed when her screen filled with the tittle "Eye Candy". "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"Again with the screaming," Arthur said, turing to the other wall.

"That is disgusting," Merlin said when the pink-animal-that-the-author-assumes-is-a-beaver's lollipop got stuck in it's eye socket.

"Gross," was all that Mordred said.

Gwen buried her head in he heads, so as not to have to watch anymore cartoon gore. Arthur looked very confused, and Uthur had already begun laughing.

"I'm not enjoying this as much as I should," Morgana made a face as she spoke, for at the same time the beaver's eye was being launched into the air.

"Why are we watching this!" Gwaine screamed.

"Come on!" Arthur shouted throwing his shoe at the wall. "I'm trying to watch the video!"

"This is very unrealistic," Mordred said when the beaver was hanging from a cliff by his strand of eye guts.

Morgana looked like she was going to be sick when the beaver's eye string pulled out it's brain and other eye.

"Can you tell me what you just watch?" The interviewer asked.

"Happy F'ing Tree Friends!" Gwaine shouted angrily. He paused for a moment when he heard what sounded like Arthur's voice screaming "shut up" for through the wall.

"The grossest cartoon ever," Arthur said with a grin, after he had finished shouting.

"Oh, woe is me, to have seen what I have seen, see what I see," Gwen said, still in shock from the video.

"The only good video that you've bothered to show us," Uthur answered.

"When you first heard the tittle what did you think this was going to be?"

"A children's cartoon," Arthur answered.

"One of Merlin's favorite shows," Morgana said with a smirk.

"Happy F'ing Tree Friends," Gwaine said threw clenched teeth.

"Why do you think this video is so popular?"

"Because people love gore," Gwaine said simply.

"Because YouTube is full of small-minded people who wast their time making this crap instead of actually doing something with their lives, and-" Thankfully his rant was cut off when the camera switched to Morgana.

"It was funny in a disturbing way," she answered.

"Thanks for watching," said Merlin as the camera switched to him. "And please review!"

"Thank you too Misses Meme, Guest, jkjkjk, guesty, MM, GUEST, mishelle, Navigator, and Scarlet Phlame for suggesting Happy Tree Friends," Arthur said. "Wow, popular video."

"Thank you also to Corrliss Kat for reviewing!" Morgana added. "The rest is silent."

"Will you stop with the Hamlet quotes?!" Mordred shouted.


	6. Goat Remixes

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, you can go ahead and kill me now. **

* * *

Merlin (And Others) React To Best Goat Edition Compilation - Top 10 - Screaming Goat Songs

"No," Arthur groaned as One Direction's Beautiful began to play. Gwen smiled and began to sing a long.

"Wait, was that a goat?" Merlin squinted at is computer.

Morgana, who's attention had been directed to her nails the moment she had heard One Direction, looked up with an expression of complete surprise as the video switched from the song to goats bahing/screaming the tune of the song. Merlin, who also didn't seem to expect the goats, cracked up. Gwaine just grinned.

Arthur smirked when Party In The USA began to play, and he waited excitedly for the goat. Morgana giggled like a teenager when the music stopped to show a goat making a noise that sounded a lot like the word 'yeah'. Uther had an odd expression on his face, and it became clear that he hadn't heard this song before.

Gwaine made a face when Friday began to play, and Merlin started to chuckle. They both nearly fell out of their seats when they heard the goat. Mordred gave the camera a look and several viewers wondered if it was humanly possible to get him to actually laugh at something.

"Aww, but I like this song," Gwen pouted when the screen switched to Titanium.

"How does it make that sound?" Morgana asked no one in particular. Gwen slightly perked up at I Knew You Were Trouble, and began to sing along, apparently forgetting about the goat.

"I've seen this one before," Gwaine said, anticipating the goat scream.

"The weird part is that it's on key," Merlin remarked.

"Yes!" A smile spread across Morgana's face when Firework began to play.

Everyone (except for Mordred, who was still a killjoy, and Uther, who still didn't seem to know what was going on) laughed at Gangnam Style. However, only Arthur and Morgana laughed at Dynamite.

"Poor Adele," Gwen exclaimed, humming along to Rolling In The Deep.

"That is one talented goat," Merlin murmured.

"I don't know this song," Gwaine's voice trailed off as the goat remix of First Of The Year played.

Question Time

"What did you just watch?" The Great Dragon asked.

"Goats," Gwen said simply.

"I have no idea..." Uther stared out into space as he spoke.

"Goat singing pop songs," Arthur answered.

"Another viral video," Mordred answered in a monotone.

"What was your opinion on the video?"

"It was hilarious," Morgana answered with a smirk.

"A little offensive, but it was funny," Gwen nodded her head as she spoke.

"I don't know..." Uther still appeared to be looking at nothing in particular.

"At first you didn't expect it, so it was really funny, but it wasn't as funny once you got used to it." Merlin explained.

"It never gets old," Arthur answered, completely contradicting what his servant hat just said.

"It was dumb, like all viral videos are!" Mordred exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"I liked it," answered Gwaine.

"Is there a song that you'd like to see goat remixed?"

"Any Justin Bieber song," Arthur said.

"A disney song," Gwen answered.

"I don't think I know any songs..." Uther seemed to be permanently stuck in an odd daze.

"Thank you to guest for suggesting this video," Gwen said with a huge smile.

"Thank you to everyone who reviewed!" Merlin said to the camera.

"We plan on doing an episode of Merlin (And Others) React to scenes from Merlin, please let us know if there are any scenes that you would like us to watch." Arthur informed. "We'll see you next time!"


End file.
